


Rank S Assassin Interrogates Your Dick With Her Deadly Pleasing Skills!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Begging, Booty, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Gaming, Rape/Non-con Elements, Switching, ass, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: You have just stolen a legendary rank S item from The Assassin's Guild, home to ruthless killers and powerful assassins. You immediately surrender when the enemy corners you, taking you back to their base for an interrogation by one of the most powerful, thiccest assassins in the guild.She is determined to make you talk, by any means necessary. Of course, she immediately targets your weak spot, using her expert hand to cock combat skills, and her deadly deepthroat assassination techniques. But the real challenge is the ultimate test, lasting against the Pussy of Destruction, or even her legendary Asshole of Annihilation, guaranteed to make any dick cum within minutes.Is this where you fall down and become destroyed by her amazing fuckholes? Or is there something far more sinister, lurking inside of you, that can help you survive this encounter?Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z...
Kudos: 1





	Rank S Assassin Interrogates Your Dick With Her Deadly Pleasing Skills!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Gemma - A legendary figure in The Assassin's Guild & a follower of the God of Shadows. She is a former mercenary turned assassin, who rose through the ranks rapidly after displaying a combat prowess unlike any other before seen. With her steeled mind and ruthless behavior, she is renown for her beauty and her merciless actions. All those who cross her face a fate far worse than death...

(footsteps approaching)

Ah, so this is him? I was beginning to wonder just how a man who stole a legendary item would look.

Ah, I am so sorry...where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, formalities and all.

(pause)

My name is Gemma. Of course, that is just one of my *many* aliases. Shadow Blade, Night Slayer, Blood Moon, Queen of Darkness. 

(pause)

Oh? you didn't even flinch when I mentioned those names. Surely you've heard about me, yes?

(pause)

The 400 missing bandits in Attica, the 800 elite soldiers of Mirrana, vanishing in a single night... 

What about 3,000 of those pesky little demon worshippers dying? Or even the vanquished apostles of the Blood God?

(pause)

[chuckle] Oh my, this is quite the awkward situation you've put me in. Here I am, bragging about myself, naming all those achievements

(pause)

But you...you seem to not even care for those, [evil laugh] which tells me I've caught a *very, very* big fish in disguise, or a nobody.

I wonder, what plan could you possibly have after ending up in here of all places?

(pause)

[playful] Jeez, you're no fun. You just keep staring back with those black, lifeless eyes. [annoyed] How foolish, trying to act tough in front of me.

You stole something extremely valuable, and I wanted to personally meet the man responsible for such a brave & stupid act.

(pause)

It is strange however. My slutty shadow guards swore they saw the legendary item in your hand, but when they apprehended you, it was just gone, like it never existed. Where did you manage to hide it? Was it some teleportation spell you used?

(pause)

(shuffling papers)

[sigh] You really are a hard one to crack, you know? All of the background information I pulled on you shows absolutely nothing, as if you're a ghost...but even ghosts leave tracks to follow.

(pause)

And the way you just keep staring at me, as if I'm not even here, really is annoying. How about a shadow ball spell to the face?

(pause)

I wonder, would you be able to avoid it? A normal person could not...but something tells me...you would.

(pause)

Oh, I like those eyes of yours now. It's like they're smiling at me, laughing at me, telling me "There is nothing you can do to break me, so go ahead," am I right?

(pause)

[Laughs] It's not like the item can't be eventually found, it will just take a few locator spells and I'll have it eventually.

(pause)

So, all of this tough guy act is really a fun performance, but in the end, it will mean nothing. [cocky] I always get what I want.

Even then, I might as well ask a question I already know the answer to...where did you hide the item?

(pause) 

[laughter] I expected you to stay quiet, so thank you for that. It's okay, I have many ways to make you speak.

(pause)

Oh, don't worry; I promise not to take your life, well, if you can prove useful in some services. 

(footsteps to victim)

there is this little fire just burning inside of me, screaming at me to take you, to mold you, to break you. 

(hands clapping twice)

Ah, I just get the urge to break you the more you stare at me as if I'm nothing.

Very well then, let's see how fast that facade drops. I'm going to turn around, and just show you something...

(pause)

[Laughter] Yes, stare at it...the legendary ass of an assassin. 

This is how I defeat all of my enemies, guys, girls, all of them eventually bow down to it. 

[laughter] Your face shows nothing, but it seems your body can't resist. Go on, touch it.

Oh, I forgot, your hands are tied, so you don't get to grab this big, round, juicy, butt.

I wonder if you'll talk if I do this...

(sitting down on lap)

Oh wow, you sure do have a strong body. I can feel those muscles as I lean back on you

(pause)

So, where did you hide the sword? 

[laughs] Oh no, not *this* weapon, but this is a nice piece of steel if I must say.

Not gonna talk? Maybe if I just rub my ass against this hard dick of yours, you might start talking

(moaning)

Oh yes, this attack of mine must be mentally exhausting, not being able to do anything but take these nice, round asscheeks

(pause)

I'll just grind around...and around......and around, just pressing my ass against your throbbing dick.

(pause)

I can feel you just getting harder, as every soft part of my ass squishes against your cock.

(moaning)

[serious] So where is the item? If you don't speak, I'll just keep going until you do

[sigh] Very well, just remember this moment when it all could have been over.

(unzips pants)

I guess I'll just have to take your pants off, and see just what is giving you so much confi-

[gasp] Holy fuck. Ho-how big is that thing? Is this natural? Or did you use a magic spell? Th-this is just...huge.

(pause)

How in the hell did I not feel all of this? Sheesh, you've probably broken so many girls with this monster dick

(pause)

Here, let me just wrap my lovely little lips around this huge fuckmeat of yours, try not to cum so fast. Rank S spell, Mouth of Devour, activate. 

(sucking that dick like a hungry girl)

Fuck yes, this is such a great weapon you have. So hard, so tasteful, even the Queens would kneel for this cock. 

(moan as you slowly suck that dick faster) (keep sucking for a good 8 seconds) (slowly pull the dick out, gasping for air)

Oh wow, you sure are a great victim. Falling into my hands, being lucky enough to see my deadly mouth

Now shut up and let me worship this fucking cock of yours. Fuck, you are just throbbing in my mouth. Are you gonna cum?

(Moaning as you swallow that dick)

Come on, you can do it. Cum for me, I need that fucking cum. Blow that fucking load in my warm, little throat. 

(Sucking harder and harder, moaning as you can feel it coming) (moaning, swallowing that cum)

[Giggle] Yes, look at that fucking load. All of this hot, thick fucking cum down my throat. That was so yummy.

(pause)

Oh no, we are not done yet. Where is the item, tell me, and this torture is all over. Come on, don't you want me to stop? 

(pause)

Oh, still hard after cumming, how impressive. This is going to be such a fun dick to turn into my own toy. Now, let me just get up, turn around, and sit my big ass on your cock.

(Moaning as you slide down that dick)

Time to really have some fun now. Rank S skill, Grip of Death, activate. [moan] Fuck, let's see how [grunt] long your dick can last inside me now.

Fuck, it's so [whining] fucking big. God of Shadow, grant me the strength to handle this fucking monster cock. Okay, I can do this, come on, just move your hips and take it.

(moaning even more now)

Ugh fuck, it feels so fucking good. You must have one of those legendary dicks huh? Even better, now I can really bring you down a size and make you fucking cum.

(bouncing up and down on that dick)

All you have to do is talk about where you hid the weapon, and you can fuck my tight, little asshole maybe. [moan] Fuck yes, thrust up into my pussy, come on

Let's see how long you can last when I use my special technique, Pussy of Destruction. I hope you can handle my rank S skill, known to make even kings cum in seconds.

(bouncing faster and faster)

Oh yes, there we go, look at your cock now, throbbing and twitching in my tight little pussy, your face is finally starting to crumble from pleasure. How is it?

(wet pussy fucking that dick)

Yes, yes, yes, are you already going to cum? No, no, no, you don't get too. You get to enjoy my pussy and-

(moaning a bit more, surprised)

[laugh] Wow, you really came? Just from that? Huh, guess you aren't so tough after-

[panicked] Wait, what are you doing? Stop, don't pull your dick out of my pussy What do you think- Oh god

[Shocked] No, no, no, that's my ass, don't you-

(moaning as you get your tight ass fucked)

Sto-stop, you're not allowed to- oh fuck, my tight little asshole is getting pounded. Fuck, how did you break out of my restrain- fuck, fuck, fuck it's going deeper

(whimpering as you get your ass destroyed)

No, [moan] fuck, I-I don't want this, stop. Take your cock out of my- oh fuck, fuck, fuck, it's so deep- take it out of my ass you bastard. I swear I'll-

(cock pulling out of your ass as you moan)

That's [moan] more like it. You'll be punished for disobeying my orders and- 

Wait, no, what are you doing? Untie me! Guards! Guards! Don't just stand there you idiots! Help me! 

[confused] Why aren't they moving? What the fuck did you do to them?!

(ass is getting slapped)

You what? Rank S sleep spell? How? I've been watching you this entire time. There's no way you-

Wait, please not my ass. You can keep the weapon, I'll even give you gold. Please don't fuck my ass, I'm sorry for torturing [grunt] youuuuuu

(moaning as your ass is getting destroyed)

Fuck, you, you're destroying me, oh god, it's so big. My [moan] tight little ass just swallowing every inch of this thick cock. Fuck, I'm gonna cum

(orgasm is slowly building) (cheeks are getting clapped)

Yes, yes, rape my ass, fucking rape my tight little asshole please. I'm nothing but a stupid little buttslut

(whimpering as your ass gets raped)

Cum, cum, I'm gonna fucking cum. Don't stop, don't fucking stop. Rape my little slutty asshole please, fill me up with your cum, I need it.

(orgasm is almost there)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm getting fucked in the ass and I'm gonna cu-

(mprov orgasm) 

CUMMING. FUCK. I'M CUMMING. FUCK. FUCK. FUCKKKKKK.

(after orgasm dies down, heavy breathing)

Y-you monster. You raped my little asshole and filled it up with so much cum. 

(pause)

Fuck, who are you really? How did you get past my legendary skills and not even break?

What? You'll tell me if I suck your dick and make you cum in 2 minutes? Ha, I like a good fight. Challenge accepted. Let me just take a little break first and we can continue the fun in a bit.

You really fucked my holes and made me a bit tired. Just stay here, and we'll start back up once I handle some business matters. I do have to run a major secret guild afterall. You can just play with my two slutty shadow guards, they should be able to double team you just well. 

(footsteps) 

And try not to break them too much, it's their 1st week on the job.


End file.
